Days of Our Kingdom
by Luigified531
Summary: What happens every day in the Mushroom Kingdom? Kidnapping, rescuing, and parties is what you might say, but the truth is far more random... And hilarious. From Daisy being banned from Sarasaland to Peach leaving the Mushroom Kingdom, anything is possible!


___**I decided to make a new story, so I can put the nice little 'complete' tag next to The Ultimate Parodies and Epic Mario Fails! This will be a story full of short one and two-shots! Requests will be accepted, but... I can't promise to use all of them. But I'll try! I'll use those that I like. :D**_

___**Tell me if you like it, hate it, whatevs. Just be nice and constructive. :)**_

* * *

___**Days of our Kingdom**_

___**I Dunno What This Chapter Should Be Called?**_

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Dolphins were wearing goggles, Daisy was shouting her name at passerby, and islands were being painted with a mysterious graffiti that magically made the sunshine go away... Also, King Boo ate Mario and Luigi. Ghostbusters were coming to save them, as E. Gadd watched... On Luigi's TV.

Of course, things were decidedly less random in and around Princess Peach's Castle. Rosalina decided that normalcy needed to end. So she used her magical powers to make sure that something funny would happen today. She needed a laugh. I mean, Who Wants to be A Star and Beach Bowl Shore gets kinda boring after 30,128 episodes.

Princess Peach was making her slaves, I mean minions, I mean Toads, I mean servants... Let's restart. Princess Peach was making a few of her Toad friends fan her, rub her feet, even that 13th toe, read to her, write her bibliography, and make a chair out of themselves for her to sit on... That's not right. Her Royal Highness, Princess Peach Toadstool the Great, was allowing her friends, the Toads, the chance to fan her, rub her glorious feet, and read and write stories to amuse her. A few even thought it was necessary to make a grand throne out of themselves, so the princess was allowed a chance to sit on a soft chair wherever she wanted. They even made an ottoman out of themselves, so she wouldn't have to hold up her dainty feet. Really, it was quite nice of her to allow them the opportunity to do this... Because they wanted to... Totally.

Anyway, she was allowing her friends to serve her, when she got a text. She quickly got up and kicked the leg of her chair, collapsing the whole thing. It was obligated that she hurt at least one Toad. They liked the pain. Dude, I told you the Mushroom Kingdom was weird... Oh, did I say Peach's Castle was normal? Well, she's not there. Don't assume. She was at PeachMart. The one right next to BooBucks and Bowser's Extraordinary Extravaganza of Completely Normal Objects. Yeah, that one.

Anyway, the text informed her that she had to go on a diplomatic mission to Sarasaland to convince the people there that Princess Daisy was completely normal and a suitable leader for their nation. Daisy was not allowed to come to the convention for reasons unknown. So, unlike the usual, where she would send Daisy's boyfriend, Luigi, to vouch for her, she had to go. As previously stated, he is in King Boo's small intestine; Mario is in the large intestine. A.K.A. He was eaten.

Actually, this was her first time addressing Daisy's people. Well, being her best friend, Peach could easily convince the crowd of Daisy's strengths. She sighed to herself. This meant she was going to have to leave someone in charge of the kingdom.

After a few moments of thought, she decided to put Bow-Toadsworth in charge. He was old and 'responsible.' So, she immediate used her magic to turn a random Yoshi into a fax machine and faxed Toadsworth. That was the only 'modern' thing he used, and even then, he was hardly capable of using it.

_**AMSHIVFVBFVUBULSOS;;DDEIFBUFBR... **_

Toadsworth was in his room, asleep. It was three in the morning. Yes, Peach was shopping at three in the morning. U MAD BRO?

Anyway, he was woken up by his Peach-Bot 8000 slapping him. She then pointed towards the fax machine, her husband, and then offered some tea. He politely declined, got splashed in the face by the scalding tea, then read the fax. I mean, the Peach-Bot 8000 was made so you could have a Peach on the go!

_U R, lyk, ttly n chrge now dont mes it up for me igoing to sarasaland. K?_

After pulling out his bleeding eyes and replacing them with fresh ones, he shot himself in the head over that grammar. I mean, is this how kids talk nowadays?

He then re-read it and wrote it down so he could understand it.

_Oh wise one, I need your help in ruling my people. I am clearly not capable of running a kingdom, and as you are the smartest, wisest, and fairest in the land, I entrust it in your care. I have full faith that you will be an amazing leader. I may return someday, and I will be forever in your debt._

_Love, _

_Princess Peach Toadstool_

* * *

_**Review if you like it, please! Thanks to all my friends and followers! Especially Rene10, she helped me a ton! *Applauds* :D**_

_**Oh, and every chapter represents a day, and sometimes, there'll be two that represent one. So, really, a collection of one and two-shots. **_

_**Anyway, please help me name the chapter in the review? So I can name this one when I update next?**_


End file.
